Tanks and cylinders are used to contain pressurized gasses for use. As an example, propane tanks provide propane gas through a gas supply system for use. Propone tanks may be used for supplying propane gas through a gas supply system, such as a gas line or hose, to gas grills. Propane tanks are relatively easy to use.
The use of propane gas in gas supply systems has its problems. Propane gas may leak from gas supply systems for any number of reasons such as for example misplaced, improperly installed, or dry-rotted gaskets at connection points in the gas supply system. For example, a gasket at a connection point between the valve on the gas tank and a supply line may leak gas. In addition, the gas line or hose may leak for any number of reasons, such as dry rot, improper manufacture, or leaky seals between the gas line or hose and a male or female connection point. Furthermore, gas may leak from a faulty or aged grill burner. All of these problems may exist with a gas system charged with a propane tank. In certain instances, even a slow leak in a gas supply system will quickly deplete the gas in a propane tank. The result of a leak is wasted gas emitted into the air and even an empty tank. Leaking gas also poses a safety hazard in case the gas were to ignite and the tank may explode.
There may be several remedies for fixing a known leak. For example, faulty gaskets, hoses, valves, grill burners, and connection points may be replaced. Sealants may be used to create better seals at connection points. Additionally, an alternative to fixing a leaky gas system would be to manually close the valve on a propane tank after use.
However, and in many cases, this still provides problems. A user of a propane tank may simply forget to close the valve on a propane tank. Furthermore, a user of a propane tank may not be aware of a leak. Thus, even with taking traditional measures to prevent a gas leak, such leak may still occur.